Merry Christmas My Love
by Alex Tyrell
Summary: It twas the day before Christmas and it was all Alex could think of. She hadn't even thought about it before hand because she was sick for the holidays and didn't usually celebrate Christmas, but then Kid decided to stop by and bring her to a party. (OCxKid)


I looked at the calendar again to make sure I saw what I saw. It turns out I did and it is one day till Christmas…this is where I freak out because I've been sick for a week and haven't gotten any of my Christmas shopping done. Taking a step back, I grabbed another piece of tissue and blew my nose. It burned…a lot. Ugh! I haven't really celebrated Christmas in a while, but I still buy gifts for everyone when I can.

Still staring at the calendar, I didn't notice the knock at the door so when Kid magically materialized behind me out of thin air and tapped my shoulder I jumped and screamed at the top of my lungs. Making my already nonexistent voice lose more. I coughed and practically hacked up a lung, all the while Kid kept a comforting hand on my shoulder. When my breathing finally turned to normal, I looked at him and opened my mouth "How did you get in here?" my voice didn't sound human at all. It sounded like a choking squirrel.

"You forgot to lock your door again." It was a simple answer and I'll curse myself for it because I should know by now to lock my door. It's like I'm basically asking for people to break in. "How are you feeling?"

"F-fine." I had to work to force the one word out.

He looked at me with his golden eyes then reached his hand forward, resting it on my fore head. My heart started pounding and I'm pretty sure he could hear it. If not he would notice that my face was turning three shades redder than it should be, but he just stood there quiet looking into my eyes with his. After a minute of his golden gaze melting my insides he spoke in an even calm tone. "Well you don't have a fever." I opened my mouth, but his hand came down from my head and he put a finger to my lips "Ah! None of that, you need to say your voice."

I glared at him. _Of course I have to save my voice! Quit talking and asking questions then!_ Reluctantly I nodded and he dropped his hands leaving me feeling a bit upset. Why is he here? Shouldn't he be getting ready for Christmas? Not that I mind him being here. I lifted my arms into the why gesture. "I came to check on you. Your Aunt said that you didn't want to visit her while you were sick and she was really concerned when your sister, Zander and Lila showed up with a letter from you."

I made an o shape with my mouth. Suddenly without warning my nose twitched leaving me barley any time to cover it before I sneezed, but I managed to save Kid from my diseases snot. I reached for a tissue, but there was none in the box. Crap. "Here let me help." Kid said in a low voice the held out a tissue.

"Tha-." Cough.

"None of that!" His voice was stern and he whipped the tissue over my nose. It burned regardless of his attempt to be gentle. "Sorry." He said when I winced. "You know what might help?"

_No, not really, but please do tell._ He dropped the snotty tissue in the trash can and came back to me, who was still standing by the wall where the calendar is. "We should go out."

I blinked _WHAT? _My mind went into overdrive and I'm sure my heart was pounding a million miles per second. "Yeah that'll be good for you Alex. Fresh air, maybe get some of your way late Christmas shopping done. Then after you can come to my place."

…his place…This is just too much in one day already. "But-." My voice cracked worse than before.

Kid frowned at me, clearly disappointed that I didn't listen to his words before. "Alex, in order for you to get your voice back you need to not use it." _Right like that's gonna happen._ "It's going to be great. We're having a get together at my place and watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas."

"We?" I made quotation marks with my hands.

"Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and us of course."

I sighed mentally. _Thank god! Wait what am I expecting to happen? I like Kid not the other way around. Kid's not like that. Even if he was looking he probably wouldn't ask me out on a date._ "Alright it's a date then. Go get dressed in something other than pj's or sweats and we'll go."

I looked down at my current attire. Pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. Yeah I definitely need to change. I nodded and rushed past him to my room, closing the door and locking it behind me. I did brush my teeth earlier so I can skip that part, but my hair and cloths need to be fixed up. I went to my closet and pulled out my dark blue boot cut jeans, a red t-shirt, and my black cardigan. I then proceeded to my dresser and pulled out my grey sports bra. After that I quickly replaced my lazy day cloths with my more suited cloths for the outside world. I buttoned up the first button on my cardigan and then I looked in my full length mirror, _I still look a little pale, but other than that I…my hair looks like Einstein's last picture, ugh._ Quickly I ran my fingers through it flattening out the extremely wild parts so it looked natural.

That was that. I unlocked my door and grabbed my leather coat as I left my room. I found Kid sitting on my couch, he didn't notice me so I took a minute to really look at him. Sure he still has his black hair stripped with three white lines and golden eyes, but it was his cloths that really caught my attention. Instead of wearing his usual black formal outfit he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a v neck line so I could see the white t-shirt under it, dark, dark blue jeans and I'm assuming he wore sneakers. He actually looked really good. "You ready?" he asked snapping me back to my senses.

I nodded my head and led the way to my entrance. "You won't need the jacket it's really warm outside today." I looked over my shoulder to see him smiling at me. "It's sunny out and not a breath of wind." _I know that, it's called Death Vegas for a reason Kid! Jeez!_ He took my coat from my hand and tossed it on a dining room chair as we passed by.

I have to focus, what does everyone want for Christmas? Soul would probably appreciate some new music and Maka would be ok with a book, but what about the rest of them. What do they even like? What should I get Kid? "Don't worry about gifts, Alex. I got some for everyone and put both our names on the cards."

What's that supposed to mean?

After getting our shoes on we left my house and hurried to some shops so we could get ready for the movie. "I noticed that the painting at your house was leaning to the right about a millimeter." Kid said breaking the silence between us. "You might want to fix that so it won't bother you."

_Leave it to him to notice a slight imbalance that only bothers him, but he is getting better. _I nodded my head and looked at people passing by us. That's when something caught my eye. In a shop window there was two skull rings, perfect! I looked at Kid and pointed to the shop making sure to put myself before his line of sight so he wouldn't notice them. "Wait here." I mouthed and hurried into the store.

Immediately I walked up to the owner and asked for them. "In a bit of a hurry today? Of course you are its Christmas Eve!" I nodded as he rapped them in a tinny box with blue wrapping paper. "That'll be $105.99 on the dot because they're that new indestructible metal, what's it called again?" He scratched his head.

I smiled and nodded pulling out my wallet and throwing my bank card down. He looked at me shocked then smiled "You are getting quite the deal because there are two to this set, but still. It must be for someone really important to you." I nodded and put my pin in the machine then put my card and the box in my pocket. "Have a Merry Christmas."

"You too." I crocked out as I left the store.

Kid was nowhere in sight. _I told him to wait and look what it go me. He left me behind! _I lowered my head and looked at the ground. _Who was I kidding? It's not like I was actually going to tell Kid that I like him…possibly love him…"_Alex!"

"Huh?" I looked up and Kid was there. _He didn't leave me after all!_

"Sorry about that." He pulled me into a hug. I froze stiff at his sudden closeness. "I thought you'd be longer so I went to another store for a last minute item." He spoke into my ear, his hot breath tickling me.

I enjoyed the moment because it might not happen again. "That's ok." I whispered.

Then too soon he pulled away "Let's go otherwise we'll be late to the movie." I nodded and he took my hand leading the way.

We finally made it to his place, him holding my hand as I smiled to myself as the box burned a hole in my pocket the whole way. When we walked in we were greeted by the gang. I mean the whole gang. Mar, Sky, Zander and Lila included. "You're late Lex." Mar laughed.

Soul smirked as he walked over to us "Merry Christmas Alex."

"Merry Christmas." Kid said "She still has no voice."

"Well that's not cool." I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed.

"Do you like what I've done with the place?" Kid whispered to me.

I looked then gasped at the sight of a humongous Christmas tree with dazzling ornaments and lights on it. There were even presents under the tree. "Wow. You did this?"

"With a little help from everyone. Mar told me you haven't celebrated Christmas for a while so we decided to throw a little party for you."

"Merry Christmas from me, your God, to you Alex!" Black*Star yelled and laughed.

I had to laugh at that. This is amazing and unexpected! "We even did a Secret Santa!" Patty cheered.

I frowned slightly "But I didn't know we were doing that." My voice was horse and everyone squinted at the sound of it.

"That's alright! It was a surprise" Maka recovered from the sound first. "We said that this Secret Santa was meant for people to give a gift to the person they care about the most."

"Oh." I looked at Kid and he smiled.

"Let the gift opening begin!" Skylar yelled.

"Oh Sky, you just want to see what you got." Mar snickered.

"The God named Black*Star agrees with Sky!"

"Umm, Black*Star, you're referring to yourself in third person…" Tsubaki smiled.

Everyone was smiling and laughing as they handed out gifts. Soul was pulling them out from under the tree, smirking and smiling as he got in the spirit, all the while wearing a Santa hat. I was suddenly pulled away from the crowd to a separate room, by Kid. "What?" I whispered and smiled even though I was slightly annoyed.

He smiled back as he held my gaze with his. "I wanted to give this to you." And he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small wrapped box. "I'm your Secret Santa."

I sucked in a breath as my heart accelerated. "Really?" He nodded. "But how did you know? How did you know I would be yours?" I pulled out the box from my pocket.

He smiled wider, but a look of relief spread across his face "I didn't know. I was taking a chance." He took my empty hand and placed my present in it as I handed him his.

"You'll really like it." I whispered as laughter erupted from the other room.

"I'm sure I will." His voice was very sweet sounding, it made me feel warm and fuzzy.

I quickly unwrapped my gift as he unwrapped his. A gasp escaped my lips as I opened the box. Inside was a silver locket in the shape of a heart that said 'my love' on the front of it. "Kid you shouldn't have."

"Open it." He spoke softly so I listened and opened it. There was an actual picture of me and Kid in this beautiful little locket. The picture was a month old and it was taken when we all as a gang went out for supper. Liz brought a camera and took a picture of Kid and I, where Kid had his arm draped over my shoulders pulling me into the picture. "Now you know I love you Alex." I looked up at him "I always have."

This came as a shock, I thought that we would never be together because he didn't like me like that. I must have missed the signs. "I've always loved you Kid." I hugged him. Not friends hug like when you're going away for a while, but an actual hug.

"Let me put it on you." He swiftly pulled the locket out and clipped it around my neck. "Beautiful."

I felt heat rush up into my cheeks. "Open yours."

"Ok." He opened the lid to the box and smiled a wide smile. "You didn't have to get two." His lips twitched.

"Oh yes I did my symmetrical Kid." I laughed, but the sound was cut short.

I really didn't have time to react, to know what Kid was about to do. The kiss came as huge shock and I didn't know what to do, but at the same time it felt like a natural thing. I hadn't even realized it, but I was kissing him back. My heart was breaking itself out of my ribs and I couldn't really breathe, but I was kissing him back.

"Merry Christmas my love." He murmured against my lips.

"Merry Christmas Kid."


End file.
